<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Moments by Tinywriterfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430695">Small Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy'>Tinywriterfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00fftober prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Philosophy, Watching Someone Sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/pseuds/Tinywriterfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley always find a compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>00fftober prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are a few snippets I wrote for an event back in October and never posted &gt;.&lt; so I'm putting them out now; both can stand alone as very small moments, but I'm hoping to expand both as part of a larger story someday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale left his tea to steep as he padded through the cottage to Crowley’s bedroom. A warm spring breeze floated through the open windows. It seemed silly to keep checking on him—the demon had been asleep for eighty years already except for one startling bathroom incident—but strictly speaking, he could wake at any moment. Besides, the whole point of maintaining the cottage was to check on him.</p>
<p>Crowley certainly seemed to be enjoying his rest. He lay in the same position he’d maintained for decades now, flat on his back with the covers pulled up to his chest. He almost looked like a statue, or one of the characters in the fairy stories being sold now. He left the door open just in case.</p>
<p>Nothing had changed when Aziraphale returned with his tea. He sat on the edge of the bed. Did he dream? Were his dreams interesting enough make him sleep? Or was it simple boredom? Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s hair off his forehead. It really was getting too long to be useful; he’d have to remind Crowley to cut it when he woke up. Aziraphale settled into the armchair next to the bed with his newest first edition. A warm afternoon unfolded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 17: Monkey's Paw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's power to a boy and his hound?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam scampered around with his friends like any other child. If Crowley hadn’t seen everything he had, he would actually have believed Adam to be a normal boy, playing tug of war with his dog over a stick. That poor hellhound.</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “It’s almost sad, what he’s done to that hellhound.”</p><p>“I think it’s sweet.” Aziraphale sipped at his tea. “He hasn’t done anything to the hound; he just loves him, and the hound returns that love.”</p><p>“And that means it should be a tiny dog?” Crowly wrinkled his nose.</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. “Did you ever read The Monkey’s Paw?”</p><p>Crowley just looked at him. “Have you ever known me to read?”</p><p>It wasn’t a lie if it was a question, after all.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “Of course not. Well, it’s an old enough story by now; this monkey’s paw trinket grants wishes at terrible prices, usually lives lost.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with the hellhound?”</p><p>Aziraphale waved at them. Adam threw the stick and the hound chased after it as though he had been made for nothing else. “He could have been like that, you know? He could have taken all his power and twisted it, and forced the hellhound into some form or other. But he didn’t because he wouldn’t, and because he deserves that love, the hound returns it. They’re both happy with him being small.” He shrugged. “It doesn’t seem to make either of them less powerful.”</p><p>“I guess.” Crowley snapped to send the stick flying in a different direction.  “What would a kid that size do with a huge hound, anyway?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Aziraphale settled back in his chair. “Things work out the way they’re meant to.”</p><p>“Ineffable?”</p><p>“Ineffable.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>